Eden
by A. Alice-LaCasse
Summary: AU. Rose!Doctor, 11th!Companion. John Smith was brilliant, quirky, lonely and an outcast. Then a blue box fell out of the sky and a woman who called herself the Doctor was the first one to like John for who he was.
1. Red in the Morning Part One

_**.1.**_

_Red in the Morning_

**Part One**

* * *

It was early morning in the outskirts of London. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, first rays waking up the nature in the park close to John Smith's flat.

The said man was standing in front of a mirror, trying to comb through his mess of hair, making sure that his bowtie was in a perfect position as he carefully tightened it around his neck. He gave his reflection a brief smile, trying to prepare himself for another day of work.

The week had been going especially slow, and he couldn't help but to hope that the weekend would come quicker. John wasn't exactly what you would call a social butterfly in fact he was the exact opposite. Ever since he was little, he was an odd one out. He was exceptionally smart for his age; the only problem was the fact that other children his age found his little quirks just a little strange. He was used to being alone after all this time. That's all he known for many years after all.

Pulling his coat over his shoulders, John Smith gave his reflection one last glance, and went over to the window in his bedroom instead. The sun was just coming up as he glanced out over the waking world. There weren't any clouds in the sky, everything was calm and serene.

_The sky was bleeding red._

* * *

"John, Boss wants to see you," the loud, feminine voice declared from behind him. John turned, pausing his typing for a moment, to see their Boss's secretary, Meredith, standing behind him, her arms crossed over her chest. Like always she wore one of her business suits that helped her to show off her figure even more, her luscious red hair falling around her in near perfect waves like a waterfall. And even though she was no doubt one of the most beautiful women working for their company, John never liked her that much. It wasn't like she was unkind to him; actually it was more like she made it her personal mission to avoid him on daily basis. But that wasn't why he disliked her; it was probably the fact that no matter how much she tried to please everyone around her, it was so very clear that her kindness was fake. He couldn't help but dislike the idea of someone trying to please someone to only gain something in return. Ever since John saw through her facade, the two had been on thin ice. Only exchanging pleasantries out of need.

"Thank you for letting me know," he replied politely yet a little stiffly, brushing past the tense redhead who was clearly uncomfortable in his presence.

The walk from his work place to the Head of Department office wasn't a long one. It was just a matter of taking an elevator one floor higher. And although he didn't voice it, John was a little worried about having to see his Boss, he'd only been working for this company for 2 months, and he hadn't gotten into any type of trouble before. Making him unsure exactly what this visit was about and if he accidentally did something he wasn't suppose to.

In fact, strange rumours have been going around lately, saying that the best employees from different departments have gone missing, yet every time the authorities came around they were shown a signed statement letter that employees themselves have apparently written. Stating that they have quit their job willingly couple of days before they all went missing.

John hummed lightly and couldn't stop himself from thinking that the entire deal was just a little strange, but then again who he was to voice his options and more importantly even if he did, who would listen to him or even care about what he had to say?

And before he knew it, he was already before the golden door with a silver nameplate hanging in front of it. _Steven Chapman_, it read and John gulped thickly, fixing his bowtie one more time out of a nervous habit.

He only knocked twice before a voice from the other side of the door told him to come in. John turned the knob almost apprehensively, his eyes focused ahead to where his boss was sitting in an expensive looking leather chair. Steven Chapman was a man in his late forties, with light blond hair that was already thinning out, leaving bold patches in its wake. He was also a man on a heavy side, causing John to look away awkwardly from his chubby and slightly sweaty face.

"Ah! John! Just the man I wanted to see! Come in, come in, my boy!" he said, grinning widely as he gestured John to close the door.

John did as he was told, walking up to take a seat before the man who was watching him with a small smile.

"How are you John? Everything's been going well I hope," he asked seriously, yet the grin on his face was never wavering. "I have to say, I am very impressed by the work you have produced lately John. Some of my best workers don't come up with ideas you do."

John cleared his throat quietly, not quite used to being complimented like that, "Ah, thank you, sir. Everything has been going fine."

Steven stared at him for a second before giving him a quick nod.

"Good, good. I will get straight to business then," he said frankly, his dirty green eyes focusing on John over the rim of his glasses. "I know a talent when I see one. You have a very bright future ahead of you, John; there is no doubt in my mind. I want to use that talent of yours wisely. Now, what would you say if I offered you a promotion?"

"A promotion?" John croaked, staring at his boss in shock. He knew he was good at what he did, but a promotion after 2months? "I don't even know what to say…" he trailed off, blinking few times, yet the feeling of excitement was beginning to bubble in his stomach.

"_Yes_." the older man joked, "_Yes, thank you._"

John shook his head in disbelief, and gave his boss a half-smile, "Sir, I would be honoured," he answered, his anxiety finally fading, his shoulders dropping from their previously rigid position.

"_Splendid_! You will start next week," he explained gleefully, "You will be right hand man from now on, you will even get your own private office on this floor, and of course a raise in salary as well. All we need now is to update your agreement, which I already took a privilege of writing up, so all you need to do is sign it then you're good to go. All the extra information and your new responsibilities are on a different copy you will be allowed to take with you since you will need to get more familiar with them."

John made a quick job of reading the agreement over again, his fingers twitching ever so slightly when they locked around the pen the blonde man offered him. For some strange, unexplainable reason, he hesitated. There was a sharp tug on his gut as he squinted at the paper before him. He couldn't explain the feeling, but it was strong, almost overwhelming.

"Is everything alright, John?" Steven asked, noticing his employee's hesitance. John exhaled slowly and shook his head lightly as his boss regarded him strangely.

"I'm fine, sir," he stated calmly, before hurriedly signing his name on the dotted line.

Steven raised an eyebrow at the man's action, but didn't comment on it, instead raising his hand for John to shake, "Well pleasure to do business with you, young man."

John's lips twitched vaguely in contempt, but he quickly grabbed the man's free hand, shaking it hastily.

"If you don't mind, sir, I have my work to get on with."

Steven nodded in understanding. "Not at all, John. You're a busy man, I respect that, you know you remind me of myself when I was your age."

John shivered, hoping to all that's holy that he wasn't really like the man. Steven Chapman wasn't exactly a man you would aspire to be like, even if he was a wealthy individual who had a fair share of influence all over London.

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir," he forced out, giving him a strained smile. And just before John walked out of the office, Steven's voice made him pause.

"See you very soon John."

And if John turned around that exact moment, he would have seen a wide, eerie smile that was playing across his boss's lips.

* * *

The bitter taste of coffee on his tongue was almost overpowering as he spat it back out, shuddering at the bitter taste that lingered in his mouth. He glared at the cup of steaming coffee in upmost offence, and it soon fell into the bin, leaving only a ham sandwich on the table.

"I should really remember that the machine on this floor makes awful coffee," he mumbled to himself, flexing his jaw in disgust.

It was lunchtime, and John was sitting in front of his table, trying to eat lunch. Practically entire floor was empty as others went out to eat in the cafeteria or out in the cafés around the company building. The few people who remained on the floor, where chatting happily with each other, sharing jokes and stories, making plans for the weekend. John looked at them longingly, whishing that he had someone to share his stories with as well. It's not like he didn't try to make friends, of course he did, but others often found him too strange to really get along with. When men his age were interested in football and sex, John was more interested in science and history. No one really bothered to try and get to know him better. Sure there were few friends in College and University, but it wasn't long until those ties broke as well, leaving him alone again. After a while, John simply accepted the fact that he was destined to be an outcast amongst masses of people.

At that moment, a young man walked past him, shooting him a peculiar look. It was probably because he was dressed so differently from everyone else here. It wasn't like the company had an actual working uniform, per say, but everyone still wore professional business attire. And with his bowtie and suspenders he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I am very sorry, but Mr Chapman wouldn't be able to see you now, you need to make appointment before hand," Meredith's agitated voice echoed across the corridor, catching John's attention.

"That's fine, he's expecting me anyways," a much calmer, famine voice shot back without hesitation.

John's lips twitched vaguely when he realized that Meredith was getting told off by someone, and unable to contain his curiosity much longer, he shot up onto his feet. And grabbing his jacket that was draped over the chair, he went to investigate.

What he found was a most unusual scene he'd ever seen. Meredith's pretty face was a torn between annoyance and hatred as she stared at a young woman standing in front of her.

The other woman was a pretty blonde; the light blonde strands framing her face almost perfectly. She wore a black leather jacket, a scarf around her neck, black jeans and trainers. Nice, round facial features were completely calm as she gazed at the redhead before her evenly.

"I must apologise Miss Tyler, but you're not allowed to see Mr. Chapman–"

John decided to interfere before she could finish her sentence.

"Ah, Meredith. Whatever is the problem here?" he questioned pleasantly, walking up to stand beside her, but his eyes were curiously fixed on the blonde woman before him. She met his gaze with equal curiosity, but didn't say anything.

"_John_." Meredith greeted dully, her voice stony. "I was just escorting Miss. Tyler out."

"Now, now, Meredith, we are never rude to our guests, that's one of Mr. Chapman's most important rules," he stated calmly, and he swore the blonde woman smirked slightly. "Or have you forgotten?"

The redhead flushed, giving him a glare, "Of course not. I've been working here for almost two years now."

"Brilliant, now can I ask how we should introduce you to Mr. Chapman, Miss?" he spoke, his attention turning to rest on the blonde woman again.

She gave him a brilliant smile, lifting something for him to look at, "Rose Tyler. Health and Safety."

John blinked few times, his eyebrows furrowing as he peeked at Meredith who stared at the paper for few seconds before fixing her glare on Rose again. John stared at the woman intently and she stared back at him. He took one more look at her, then the paper, and lastly at Meredith before grinning faintly.

_The piece of paper in front of him was blank._

* * *

**AN:** Hello!~ Your author here to share yet another story with you. I have to admit I'm nervous because this one since I've never written a Doctor Who story, so I'm rather wary. Not to mention the fact that this one is an oddball, I'll admit. I mean, as far as I'm aware there is no Rose!Doctor stories out there, and even if there are I doubt that the companion is 11th doctor to be honest.

The actual idea for this story came from _doomslock'_s AU tumblr posts, with Rose as the Doctor and Matt Smith as the Companion. You should really check her out as she produces some of the best crossovers from different shows, ever. So the credits go to her for inspiring me to write this. Some of her work will feature in this story and I have 15 original episodes already figured out.

I hope it was alright! I would love hear what you think of it, and if I should write Part Two of this "episode".

**Regards.**

**A.~**


	2. Red in the Morning Part Two

_**.1.**_

_Red in the Morning_

**Part Two**

* * *

"Meredith did you prepare the annual income forms for Mr. Chapman?"

That was probably one of the weirdest diversion tactic he had ever used, but he didn't have the luxury of time on his hands as an awkward silence continued to stretch between them. The woman who called herself Rose was appraising them both with keen eyes, and if he wasn't so busy thinking just how Meredith didn't notice the fact that the white piece of paper was blank, he would have actually felt slightly rattled by her piercing stare. There was an odd sense of power radiating of her, drawing everyone's attention to her. She was dressed so simply, as if to blend in with her surroundings, but her eyes betrayed her, John figured as she continued observing the woman as well.

Meredith stiffened beside him, her eyebrows furrowing together as she gave him a look from the corner of her eye, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know," he remarked casually, grin twitching on his lips. "When I went to see Mr. Chapman this morning he told me that he will be busy with income forms today."

So maybe that was a lie. His boss told him nothing of sorts, but he needed to divert Meredith's attention elsewhere, so he could find out just who this woman really was. Sometimes he really hated his own curiosity.

That seemed to catch Meredith off guard as she blinked few times. "Are you sure that's what he said? The form reviewing is scheduled for this Friday."

"Nope," he answered, popping the 'p'.

A flash of desperation in her eyes told John that she believed him, and although he felt a bit bad for lying to her, he had no other option at the moment.

"I can take Miss. Tyler to Mr. Chapman's office if you like, that way you will have enough time to prepare those forms," he offered kindly, watching as Meredith weighted her options, her eyes full of suspicion as she stared at him.

"Alright, just don't let her touch anything, you know how Mr. Chapman is about people touching his things," she finally caved, realizing that this was her only option at the moment.

John had to fight a smile of triumph as he nodded, gesturing towards the blonde to follow him. She followed him without a word, but her heavy gaze rested on his shoulders, and he knew that her eyes were focused on him. They finally approached the elevator as he pressed the button up, waiting for the elevator to come. Neither spoke until they stepped into the elevator, the cold metal door closing before them, cutting off their vision of Meredith who was still standing in the same spot, observing them with sharp eyes.

"Who are you?" he blurted out, not being able to hold his question in anymore.

The blonde turned to him slowly, perhaps even cautiously, but he tried to brush it off, thinking that he was reading too much into her actions.

"I already introduced myself, did I not?" her voice was neutral, betraying absolutely nothing as she stared ahead, her expression unnervingly calm.

"Yeah," he spoke, unable to keep a hint of sarcasm out of his voice, "With a blank piece of paper. Consider me impressed."

The woman beside him stiffened suddenly, her eyes snapping to meet his, a look of genuine surprise on her face for a brief moment before it faded into peculiar look of curiosity. She stared at him for a long moment before small hint of a smile seem to flicker on her face.

"May I first inquire who you may be?"

John's lips pressed together into a tighter line as he gave his answer to her, "John Smith."

She opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment the elevator stopped and the door flew open, three people standing in front, waiting to get in. John let his annoyance for being interrupted show for a briefest second before pushing it back and gesturing for the mysterious woman to go first. Neither spoke until the three men entered the elevator and the door shut behind them. And only after the sound of elevator moving down was heard did the blonde woman turned to face him again.

"My name is the Doctor."

For a moment, it was silent as John waited for her to say something else, his head titled slightly to one side. The woman who called herself the Doctor, however, continued watching him with warm and old eyes, much older than than they should have been for a woman so young.

"The Doctor?" he repeated slowly, tasting the word on his tongue, wondering why it seem to fit so well. "Doctor who? Tyler?"

Her eyes warmed for a moment, as if recalling a fond memory she stored in her mind before answering. "Just Doctor."

John blinked few times, slowly, before giving her a brief smile for no apparent reason at all. She was certainly odd, but then again, he wasn't exactly normal either.

The Doctor, as she wanted to be called, pulled out a strange looking metal device from her jacket pocket, causing John to jump slightly as the low buzzing noise filled the empty hallway.

"What is that?" he asked calmly, pointing at unusual device in her hand.

The Doctor looked up from the device and gave him a smile, "That's my sonic screwdriver," she replied as if it was the most natural and normal thing in the world.

John's eyes quickly traced every centimetre of the device in her hand, quickly concluding that it was like nothing he had ever seen before, and that was saying a lot considering that he was good with technology, brilliant in fact. The device was unlike anything he'd ever seen in his life, not even Japanese technology looked like this.

The Doctor suddenly began walking down the hallway and even though John knew that he should not allow it and instead go and report her for trespassing and lying about her identity, a small part of him – the part of him that had been lonely all these years, that craved adventure and the blood pumping adrenaline, urged him on, telling him to not let this chance pass, to not let this enigmatic woman to simply pass by him like a fleeting memory in the wind. And with that almost primal instinct driving him, his legs quickly and almost effortlessly caught up with the woman who still held the sonic screwdriver in front of her.

"So where are we going?" he spoke lowly, looking behind his shoulder as if afraid someone will suddenly jump out and attack them.

"Well, if we're patient enough," The Doctor finally spoke, her voice soothing John's nerves, causing him to visibly relax beside her. "This will help me find what I'm looking for. Actually, tell me John just how long have you worked for this place?"

"Two months, why?" he spoke as The Doctor paused right before Mr. Chapman's office door.

"Have you noticed anything weird happening around here as of late?" her voice deceptively calm and smooth as her eyes caught his, holing them in an unbreakable stare.

"You mean the workers going missing, don't you?" he spoke faintly, raising an eyebrow as the door lock clicked open when the Doctor pointed her sonic screwdriver towards it.

"Yes," she said nonchalantly, "Don't you find it just a little strange?"

Her voice clearly implied that something was wrong with the disappearances, John concluded, thinking back onto each disappearance separately.

"There was a fact that almost all of them were young, as well as the fact that they worked in this department or one closely related to this one," he answered, watching as the blonde strode around the room, her expression serious as her eyes keenly took in every spec of dust in the room.

"Hm? Is that so? Anything else?"

John frowned silently, wondering if he really wanted to get involved with a woman who essentially just broke into someone's office without a good reason whatsoever.

"There was also the fact that each time authorities came to investigate everything was squeaky clean, almost suspiciously so," John admitted, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw the Doctor pause before a bookcase, touching and looking over each book separately. "The fact that each one have quitted their jobs right before going missing was also a little strange. However, there was no reliable evidence to use against the company since they appeared to have taken no part in anyone's disappearance."

The Doctor let out a small, humourless chuckle, "No evidence, huh? So what's this?" she spoke as the same metallic buzz filled the room for few seconds right before one of the books on the third shelf crackled making smoke came out of it. At the same time, something behind the bookcase crackled and clicked uneasily for few times before the Doctor pushed the bookcase with easy to one side, revealing a dark, metallic staircase going down.

"Wow, how unoriginal. A bookcase? They could have at least put some effort into it."

John barely heard the Doctor, his eyes locked on the dark entranceway, his brain quickly working over different possibilities.

"But…this is not possible…"

The Doctor turned over her shoulder, giving him a wide smile, "Oh, John. One thing you need to learn is that there is absolutely nothing impossible in this world, just highly unlikely."

John quickly shook his head, briskly walking over to peer down the stairs, trying to see what was downstairs. It was hard, considering that he couldn't see anything past the first three steps.

"No, you don't understand," he contradicted her previous statement. "There is absolutely nothing behind this wall, this is the last room on this wing, and behind this wall should be nothing but cold London air."

The smile that was previously on Doctor's face died immediately, her expression immediately sobering as she walked up to join him, her screwdriver pointed towards the darkness.

"If what you're saying is correct than whoever is doing this is definitely smarter than I first thought," she stated seriously, and moved inside, carefully walking down the steps.

John was right behind her, his heart hammering in his chest like a hummingbird. He felt like a part of some superhero movie as he was about to face some impossible challenge and defeat it.

"If I can get this right…" the Doctor trailed off as she pressed different buttons on her screwdriver.

There was suddenly a loud hum as the lights powered up one by one. John blinked, trying to shield his eyes from intense light shining down on them and looked ahead of him as he stumbled down the last few steps.

What he saw absolutely horrified him.

The entire room was like one giant maze filled with metal and glass containers full of human bodies. They were all unconscious, some missing visible limbs and other just singular body parts. John always though himself as someone who had a strong stomach, but even he couldn't mask his absolute shock and disgust. This looked like a scene out of a really bad horror movie, except this was very real, even if John still had hard time grasping that fact.

"D-Doctor? What…what is _this_?" he choked out looking around himself, immediately feeling sick when he actually recognised some of the people on other side of the glass.

"What does it look like, John?" Doctor shot back, and he almost cringed at the bitterness in her voice. "Human experimenting. Or by the looks of the technology used, Human Part Sale Service, in the 24th century they're know as HPSS."

"But these people…they're…"

"_Dead_." Doctor confirmed. "I'm so sorry, John. It would have been better if I never brought you with me."

John fisted his hand in his hair, staring at the glass container that held a young woman in it. Her expression was peaceful, her long blonde hair like a halo floating around her.

"What kind of monster could do this?" he snarled furiously turning around to stare at Doctor who was looking at the container with a young teenage boy in it, her palm resting onto cool metal, and John immediately notice that the boy was missing a left ear and right hand. Doctor didn't say word, but John could easily tell from her expression that she wasn't just angry, she was _furious_. There was that dark, burning fire in her eyes for a moment before it cooled and she turned to face him.

"I don't care who did this, whoever the person is, I will make sure that they will pay for the lives they took," she vowed, walking to stand before John, her eyes meeting his with nothing but pure determination. "I swear John that the person responsible for taking these innocent lives will pay. I wouldn't let these deaths be in vain."

"Oh, but I'm afraid that will be a bit harder than you think, sweetheart."

Doctor and John turned towards the entrance only to see Mr. Chapman standing there with three men in crisp black suits behind him.

"Mr. Chapman…" John trailed off, for some reason not all that surprised that it was him who was accountable for this.

"John, you know you can call me Steven, we're practically partners," the man said joyfully, a wide smirk on his face. "It's a shame that you had to learn about this so soon. You were next on my list, you know."

"You're a monster," John growled, disgusted by the fact that the man didn't even seemed bothered by what he done.

"_John_."

Doctor's voice was tight as she caught his gaze before her eyes wondered to meet Mr. Chapman's. "I wouldn't let you get away with this. This is illegal; unless you have permissions and permits to conduct such acts, and clearly you have none of those. So my question is: how did you get this technology here? That is no easy task, meaning that someone is helping you."

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you? But stalling me wouldn't do, dear," the man called back, gesturing three men behind him to move forward. "Get them!"

The Doctor stepped back, looking up at John whose eyes were still locked on Mr. Chapman.

"John," she called, and he turned to look at her. She offered him her hand.

"_Take my hand_."

And she didn't need to say it twice, he grasped her hand tightly into his, and they ran.

* * *

**AN:** Hello, lovlies! First of all, THANK YOU for your amazing reviews. I admit I only expected like one or two reviews, but 24? You guys rock my world. I also apologize that I couldn't publish this earlier, this is my last year in college and it's been eating up my time like crazy. *sigh*. I'm so tired, so please forgive me for any glaring mistakes, I will re-edit this tomorrow! :) I do, however, hope that you enjoy this. Don't forget that any and all advice is really appreciated. ;)

**Regards.**

**A.~**


End file.
